1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test apparatus, an additional module and a test method.
2. Related Art
Generally, a test apparatus for testing such as a semiconductor device has been known. In the test apparatus, test modules mounted in a test head perform a test program to receive and transmit signals from/to a device under test placed on a performance board, so that the device under test is tested.
Recently, however devices which indeterminately perform increase, such that output cycles of signals are not fixed and output values change based on some condition. Here, a test module usually output a signal with a waveform previously defined by the test program, therefore the response could slow when the test module communicates with such device indeterminately performing.
Moreover, recently devices under test increases, which employ a memory performing communications with low latency to achieve nanosecond order of handshake as an external memory. When such devices under test are tested, the test apparatus has to have test modules being capable of generating test signals in response to communications between devices under test and the external memory. However, it is difficult for the test apparatus to achieve a handshake by the test modules within a time period that the devices under test require because wiring between the device under test and the test modules is long.